


The Star Flower

by MidnightStories746



Category: Original Work
Genre: A personal project, Dragons, Fantasy, Gods, Magic, Multi, Phoenixes, Traveling, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStories746/pseuds/MidnightStories746
Summary: Ashe and her twin sister Nova leave their valley for the first time and travel to the land of Calidra where they meet Nsiria and Alessio. After accidentally unleashing a disease on the humans, the four of them must travel their world to get the five magic petals of the Star Flower.





	The Star Flower

The Phoenix Palace was a tall building that rose above the clouds and was made of a glittering gold and marble. Walking inside, Ashe and Nova took in the sight of tall pillars reaching towards the sky and the spotless marble floor. Ahead of them stood two large doors that lead to the main throne room.  
The twins glanced at each other briefly before pushing them open. Inside there was an elevated platform with ten thrones, two for each major god family, though only half of them were filled. There were also two rows of tables and chairs lining the two walls leading up to the raised platform that would be filled with the representatives from the minor god families that would be arriving the next day. The five people who had been speaking fell silent when Ashe and Nova entered the room and the twins bowed their heads in respect.  
The man in the left of the center two thrones, the king of Calidra and the head of the Phoenix family was the first to speak up, “Who are you and how dare you enter this hall without permission. We are in a private meeting and lowly minor gods are not allowed to come and go as they please.” His deep voice boomed through the room as he fixed an angry glare upon the twins.  
Ashe held her hands up quickly, “We know! We’re from the Nine-Tailed Fox family though! We’re not minor gods!”  
This caused the gods on the platform to turn and whisper to each other until the very pale boy at the farthest right throne spoke up, “And how do we know you are not lying? That family disappeared thousands of years ago after the Great War. It’s not possible.”  
The boy sitting next to the Dragon king, the Dragon Kingdom’s Prince Tele Ashe realized, nodded in agreement, “Quite right! You two can’t possibly be major gods.”  
Ashe cried out indignantly, “But Prince Tele, you were the one to come to the Hidden Valley to rescue me and my sister when-“ she hesitated slightly before continuing, “when my mother called for help! You know we’re telling the truth!”  
All the gods on the thrones looked uneasily at the Dragon king for a moment before the pale boy from earlier spoke again, but this time in a slightly gentler tone, “Tele is not a prince. But no matter if what you say is true, we don’t have the time to look into it now. So please leave.”  
Nova pulled her sister behind her and bowed, “We’ll be lea-.” But Ashe cut her off, “No we won’t be leaving! We deserve to be here as much as you do. Besides, our mother made us promise to participate in the Council of the Gods and I’m not breaking that promise.”  
The Phoenix king sighed and turned to his son, “Elio please help them leave.”  
The boy nodded and headed down to Ashe and Nova forming a ball of golden fire, Phoenix Fire, in his hand. He sighed and said, “Listen, I’d rather do this the easy way so please leave. We’ll look into it another time.”  
But the minute Ashe saw the Phoenix Fire she started backing away quickly until she was running straight out of the room. As she ran she started struggling to breathe as her throat constricted and she could only see flashes of a barn burning in golden fire. She smelled smoke and she couldn’t see her surroundings anymore as she grew increasingly panicked after each image flashed through her head. Unable to pay attention to her surroundings, she slammed into someone. She felt unfamiliar ice cold hands grab her arms to steady her but Ashe shoved the stranger away and in her panic, even shot a small fireball at them. Nova caught up to Ashe just then and wrapped her sister in a comforting hug which calmed her down enough for her to see the girl she’d run into form an ice shield to protect herself from the fireball but the minute the fire and the ice came in contact, a thunderous cracking sound shook the skies and when they looked up a crack had appeared in the sky and a black rock shot out of it and straight in the direction of the largest continent, the Human Realm. Ashe and Nova exchanges panicked looks as they remembered that their family lived in the Human Realm but before they could say anything, the pale boy from the council room ran up to them and turned to the unfamiliar girl, “Nsiria are you all right? What happened?”  
Nsiria sighed, “Brother I’m fine. As for what happened, I’m not too sure.”  
Ashe and Nova helped each other up and looked at the boy and girl in front of them. They shared the same pale skin, white blonde hair and extremely dark brown eyes and they even had the same look of cold indifference on their faces.  
Nova bowed her head to the other two, “I’m Nova and this is my twin sister Ashe. I’m sorry for the trouble we’ve caused.”  
The boy just sighed and shook his head, “We should go back to the Council and ask.”  
The four of them headed back to the council room and Ashe glanced nervously over to at her sister, she didn’t want to get in trouble and have to go back home. The minute they entered the room, the other gods quickly stood.  
“What was that sound?” The Phoenix king demanded, “Nsiria? Alessio?”  
“The sky cracked open, sir,” the boy, Alessio, responded, “It happened after my sister and Ashe’s magic touched. We don’t know anything else.”  
The Dragon King raised an eyebrow, “Ashe? And who may that be?”  
“Uh that’s me,” Ashe stepped forward nervously.  
The Phoenix Kong’s eyes widened and asked, “You two twins. Ashe and whoever, are you perhaps the twin heirs to your family?”  
“Twin heirs? I guess so. I mean we’re not really the heirs of anything but our mother is our family’s leader and we’re the eldest born.”  
The Dragon and Phoenix kings looked at each other and said in unison, “The prophecy.”  
“The what now?” Ashe asked, “What prophecy?”  
The Dragon King stood excitedly, ”There is a hippogriff who once told the five original gods of a prophecy that would occur when the twin heirs of fire and ice meet. But over time, the prophecy itself was lost and only the fact that it exists remains. You would have to go to Auralon to find the Hippogriff and get the rest of the prophecy.”  
“Then we’ll do that,” Ashe declared.  
“Who said anything about my and my brother’s involvement?” Nsiria asked, frowning, “The hippogriff is a dangerous and unpredictable creature. Plus it is heavily guarded by the air spirits that live there. It would be foolish to believe we could just come and go as we please.”  
Ashe was about to snap at her but Nova stepped in, “Listen the crack in the sky wasn’t just Ashe’s fault. And don’t you want to know what that rock is? It was heading straight for the Human Realm. We should figure out what it does.”  
Alessio leaned forward to whisper in Nsiria’s ear and after a few more whispers she sighed, “I guess we are joining you on this mission. Just know that I’m not pleased about this.”  
“Of course.” The two nodded at each other and Nova smiled, “Let’s get going then, that hippogriff isn’t coming to us.”


End file.
